


Birthday Surprise

by Moonliel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, pillar pair - Freeform, tezuryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tezuka's birthday and Fuji is making sure he gets what he really wants. TezuRyo Mild Pillar Pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"; cross-posted on AO3

Part One: The Deal

 

"Ne, Echizen?"

"What is it, Fuji-sempai?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Nope," replied Ryoma uncaringly as he packed up his tennis things after practice. 

"Well, it's a very special day," continued to talk Fuji. All of the other regulars had already left, having been dismissed ten minutes ago.

"That's nice," plainly said Ryoma, making his way out of the club room. Fuji trailed after the boy closely.

"It's a very special persons birthday tomorrow."

"Really?" replied Ryoma dryly. If it wasn't his or Karupins' or his mothers' birthday then he didn't care.

"Echizen, what day is tomorrow?"

"October 7th."

"And you don't know whose birthday it is?" asked Fuji, already nearing his home. 

"No clue, Fuji-sempai."

"Well, it's a certain Captain's birthday."

At that Ryoma stopped and turned around to face the Seigaku tensai.

"Whose?" the boy had to admit he was a bit curious.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you. It didn't seem like you cared before," teased the smiling boy. He knew that Echizen really wanted to know now. The word 'captain' was significant to the smaller tennis player.

Ryoma had to fight the urge to stomp his foot and demand that his sempai tell him whose birthday it is tomorrow, but begging the information out of him wasn't any better either. "I care now, Fuji-sempai," he responded impudently.

Fuji hummed in thought. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to tell you, but under one condition."

Ryoma wondered if he really wanted to give in to his sempai's games. He knew from the gossip around him to never get involved with the tensai if he valued his dignity or his life. But against better judgment his curiosity won out. "Whose birthday, Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma again.

"Does that mean you accept my condition? Even if you don't know what it is?"

"...Yes"

"Excellent!" happily cried the smiling tensai, clapping his hands twice. Ryoma just felt his life shorten a few years.

Noticing that the older boy still hadn't told him Ryoma scowled. "Well?" he asked somewhat impatiently. He might as well find out for what kind of information he signed his death warrant for.

"Right,” straightened out Fuji, still smiling. "It's Tezuka Kunimitsu's birthday tomorrow, October 7th."

Ryoma had the sudden urge to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. Of course it would be their own captains' birthday! He had to admit though that he was glad to know that tidbit. It wasn't in his nature to give gifts, but Tezuka was a special case. Had Fuji-sempai noticed something...?

"Ah," declared Ryoma. "Thanks for letting me know. I should get home now," said Ryoma turning around and making his way back home. 

"Nuh-uh-uh," taunted Fuji as he caught up with the younger boy and stopped him. "Now it's time for me to tell you my condition."

Ryoma inwardly sighed heavily. He was hoping he could have gotten away before the brown-haired boy remembered. 

"You are to spend tonight over at Tezuka's house."

Ryoma looked at his smiling teammate in what could be deemed as shocked. 'What kind of condition is that!'

"Yadda."

"But you have to, Echizen. You agreed to the condition, didn't you?" replied Fuji, his smile, if possible, more wide.

"What if he doesn't let me?" secretly Ryoma would really like to spend the night with the other boy.

"You'll figure something out. The best way would be to go late at night, like 9 or 10 o'clock, therefore he'd feel bad turning you away."

Ryoma thought about it. The plan did make sense, but he couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this. If he wanted to get Tezuka a gift that meant he should already start looking.

Fuji seemed to have read his mind as he pulled out a plainly wrapped box. It was white, rectangular, and had a blue bow with white ribbons; Seigaku colors. "Here, I need you to give this to Tezuka at midnight. It's his gift from me," said Fuji as he handed the box to Ryoma. 

"Midnight? he echoed. "What about sleep?"

"What about sleep?" reiterated Fuji. "Tomorrow's Saturday and no morning practice, what would you need to sleep for?"

"Fine," snappily said Ryoma. This whole thing was making him feel weird. What were he and Tezuka suppose to do for three hours at night? It was too dark to play tennis, and too late to do anything noisy, like play video games. Did Tezuka even know what a video game was, let alone own one? The tennis prodigy then took the box out of Fuji's hand and gently placed it in his tennis bag. He was considerate enough to at least not mess up the wrapping on purpose. 

"Good, good. Well, I should be getting home then. You should figure out what to pack and don't forget to tell your parents that you're sleeping over,"

"Che."

"Oh and Echizen?" called Fuji, already far from the boy.

"What?"

"Don't bother getting Tezuka anything. I'm sure your presence is more than enough."

"Eh?!" yelled Ryoma, surprised at the statement. Before he could ask his sempai what he meant the older boy was already gone. In his place laid a small, white paper with writing. Ryoma picked it up and noticed it was a photo.

-X-

Echizen,

In case you tried to back out of this little condition I have taken a safety precaution. Do as what is expected of you and no harm will come to him.

-Fuji

-X-

'What?' thought Ryoma as he turned the photo around in his hand. His eyes widened with what he saw. The rumors about his sempai being evil and vindictive and a sadist were all true! Because there on the paper was a photo of Fuji holding Karupin gently in his arms. 

~~~~~~

Part Two: Upholding My End

After reaching his home and practically searching every where for his beloved cat Ryoma had to give up and admit that Fuji had really taken Karupin hostage. He glared at his father from the corner of his eye, silently blaming the immoral monk over his precious cats' disappearance. The older man was the only one who stayed at home all the time, so it reasoned that because he wasn't taking care of the house like he should be Karupin got cat-napped. 

Once he calmed down he knew that there was only one way to get his cuddly feline back, and that would be to play into his sempai's game and actually spend the night with his captain. At first he was just going to back out of the deal because once the night passed and he didn't sleep over Tezuka's house there was nothing Fuji could do about it, but now it was different. An irreplaceable friend and companion was at stake. Ryoma vowed that no matter what happened he would get Karupin back. 

Thus it led to his packing an over night bag. He placed a change of clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, bath salts, three cans of Ponta (all he had left at the moment), his tennis things, Fuji's present for Tezuka, and a picture of Karupin. He already missed the Himalayan cat. Ryoma wrote a note letting his mother know that he was going over to sleep at a friends house and that he would be back tomorrow afternoon. 

“I'm leaving,” Ryoma called out, mostly because of habit as he was leaving through the front door. 

“And where do you think you're going, Seishonen?” asked Nanjiroh, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“Sleepover,” mumbled Ryoma already stepping outside. It was 8:30 at night. By the time he made it to Tezuka's place it should be around 9 or 9:15 pm.

“Oooh,” declared Nanjiroh, “Is it over a girls house?” he teased, a perverted grin spreading across his face.

“No,” Ryoma deadpanned and shut the door directly into his fathers' face. He was wasting precious 'rescue Karupin' time.

“Oi, Seishonen!”

Ryoma ignored the call and continued walking down the sidewalk. After what seemed like a long time he finally reached his Captain's house. The only reason why he even knew where the young captain lived was because one day he and Momo had found Inui's contact book. It was pretty creepy to know that the data gather knew where they all lived and their phone numbers, though he had to thank that little piece of information because he didn't even think to ask Fuji where Tezuka lived.

Ryoma took a deep breath and steeled himself against the weird and impending conversation. He raised a hand and knocked three times onto Tezuka's ornate, Japanese door. He could hear footsteps approaching.

Tezuka opened the door a little warily, wondering who could possibly be coming to visit his house at such a late hour. Once opened his eyes widened a little bit behind his glasses.

“Echizen?” he asked, surprise mixing into his voice.

Ryoma looked up, embarrassed at having to do this at all. 'It's all for Karupin...' he chanted in his head. Tezuka took in the light pink blush on Ryoma's face and had to admit the boy looked very cute and adorable at the moment, but he was still confused.

“Buchou.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Tezuka.

“Fuji,” simply replied Ryoma as if it explained everything, which in a way it did.

Though Tezuka didn't seem to catch on. “What?” he asked confusedly.

“Kunimitsu!” called a woman from inside the house, “Who's at the door?” the woman asked as she made her way to the front door. Ryoma took his time taking in the womans', who was obviously Tezuka's mother, appearance. She looked a little older than her mother and she had wavy, brown hair that curled around her chin. She was dressed in comfortable clothing, obviously ready to go to bed any moment. Her face wasn't beautiful, but neither was it ugly, and she was much taller than her mother. That really explained Tezuka's height. 

“Oh, is that your friend, Kuni-kun?” she asked sweetly. Ryoma had to stifle a snicker inwardly, making sure his amusement didn't slip onto his face. Hearing his Buchou's cute nickname was hilarious. Who would have thought that their big, strong, and inexpressive captain could have such an adorable nickname? Tezuka must have sensed the amusement rolling off of Ryoma as he sent the smaller boy a glare, which just served to amuse Ryoma even more.

“He is a member of the tennis club at school,” replied Tezuka.

“Well, let him in then. The night air is cold and it's already really late. We can't let him walk home at this time. Come in,” ushered Tezuka's mother. 

“Thank you,” replied Ryoma politely, bowing his head in thanks. Tezuka stepped away from the door, allowing Ryoma to enter the house with his bags.

“What's your name, dear?” 

“Echizen Ryoma,” muttered Ryoma. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It seemed that Fuji's plan had worked after all. This whole thing felt very surreal.

“Well Ryoma-kun, welcome and make yourself at home. It's a little late for dinner, but I'll bring you and Kuni-kun some tea later.”

“That would be wonderful, mother, thank you.” Tezuka's mother turned away and entered what Ryoma suspected to be the kitchen. 

“Why are you here again?” asked Tezuka as soon as his mother was out of sight.

Ryoma let out a sigh. “Can we talk about it in your room?” Tezuka hesitated, but then nodded his consent, turning around and heading up a staircase to the second floor. Ryoma gathered his things and began following the taller boy, but was having difficulty carrying both bags up the stairs. 

Tezuka turned around and saw the smaller boy struggling with his luggage. He walked back down a few steps and held out his hand. “Here, let me help you.” 

Ryoma looked up at the young captain and handed his tennis bag over. “Thanks,” Ryoma whispered. He wasn't so used to being so polite all the time.

Once reaching Tezuka's room both boys place the bags down in a corner. Ryoma took a look around the room. It wasn't much bigger than his own, but it was tidier. A bed sat in the front corner while a desk and chair with books and a computer took up most of the other wall. There was a small bedside table with a lamp near the head of the bed. On the corner opposite sat a dresser and across from that was a closet. Everything was nice and in its rightful place and it looked nothing how like a fifteen year-olds room should look, but the more Ryoma thought about it the more he realized that this sort of room really suited his captain. 

Tezuka saw that there was only one chair in the room and wondered if he should go and search for another one or just let Echizen sit on it while he sat on the floor, but it seemed as Echizen had solved that dilemma for him as he spotted the younger boy sitting on his bed. Tezuka sat in his chair across from the smaller tennis player. He could feel his face slightly heat up by seeing Echizen sitting on his bed. Bed! of all places! Had the tennis prodigy figured out his feelings for him? Impossible. He acted no different than he always had during practice, and it wasn't as if they talked all that much before either.

“Echizen,” called Tezuka, gaining back Ryoma's attention. The greenish-black haired boy had been evaluating his room. “Why are you here? Did something happen?”

Ryoma just regarded his captain cooly. 'Oh, something happened alright,' he thought bitterly.

“It's all Fuji-sempai's fault,” he answered. There was no way that he was going to tell Tezuka that part of the deal was that he had to sleep over his house.

“What do you mean?” Tezuka was beyond confused. What did Fuji have to do with anything?

Ryoma mumbled something at the floor as his cheeks flushed pink. Tezuka couldn't help but think that Echizen looked rather ravishable at the moment. 

“What was that?”

“I said,” started Ryoma again, completely embarrassed as he turned to look at Tezuka, “that Fuji-sempai kidnapped Karupin.”

“Your cat!?” asked Tezuka astonishingly. 'What could Fuji possibly want to do with Echizen's cat?'

“Yes,” replied Ryoma, flushing a little more. 

“But what does this have to do with you being in my house this late at night?”

Ryoma looked away again. It seemed that he had to tell Tezuka the truth after all. But admitting that Fuji had tricked him into being here was rather lame and mada mada. He didn't want Tezuka to think that he could be hoodwinked so easily. “I just came to spend the night before your birthday with you,” Ryoma replied instead. At the moment he didn't even know which answer sounded worse, but he had no time to think about it.

Tezuka felt an incredible warmth fill him up inside. Did that also mean that Echizen held some feelings for him? But if spending the night together before one's birthday wasn't a love confession he figured he'd never know one for real. The Seigaku captain let out a small, rare smile that petrified Ryoma in his seat. The taller boy leaned over and gently cupped Ryoma's cheek in one hand, face inches away from the other as he continued to lean in forward. 

Then a knock was heard. “Kunimitsu, I brought the tea and some snacks,” called his mother from the other side of the door. Both boys sprung apart rather violently as Ryoma found himself practically laying down across the whole bed. Tezuka stood up immediately, his face flushed. He couldn't believe that he had almost done that! He opened the door allowing enough room for the tray to slip through. 

“Goodnight Kuni, Ryoma-kun.” Both boys responded in kind. After Tezuka closed the door and set the tray on the empty space on his desk silence reigned in the room. 'Now what should I do!?' thought Tezuka furiously.

Ryoma was no better. His face, previously flushed, was still a gentle pink. His heart was beating loud and fast in his chest. He couldn't believe what his captain had almost done. He had almost...almost... kissed him! His thoughts were swirling wildly in his head. Did that mean that the captain also liked him back? What should he do? Ignore that the thing hadn't happened at all or take the initiative and initiate the next kiss?

Tezuka turned around after pouring the tea into the cups. He was trying to figure what he was going to say to Echizen, but nothing came into mind. But once he fully turned around he noticed that the younger boy was no longer on the bed but was standing right in front of him. Tezuka could feel his face heating up again as the boy's close proximity brought on the previous memories before his mother had interrupted. 

Ryoma was still nervous, but felt braver as he noticed that Tezuka's own breathing had picked up pace too. He placed his smaller hand onto Tezuka's neck and gently pulled the taller boy down as he stood on his toes. He tilted his head slightly and placed his lips upon Tezuka's. 

Tezuka was startled by the sensation, but more by Ryoma's boldness. This confirmed that his feelings weren't so one sided after all. He quickly wrapped his arms around the small waist and brought their bodies closer as he returned the kiss with more fervor. He had always felt a strong connection with the freshman, but it was only recently that he discovered that it was more as teammates. 

Ryoma, in turn, had always admired his captain's strength and his ability to command people. After spending most of his time eying the older teen during matches and practices he found that he was more drawn to Tezuka's face than watching his form and posture when playing. The realization that he was indeed attracted to not only a boy, but to his captain had been nerve wrecking at best, but he managed to accept his feelings over time. He never really thought that his feelings would be returned either, but was happily surprised to be proven wrong in that aspect.

After pressing their lips against one another Tezuka decided to go to the next level and thus he swiped his tongue across Ryoma's lips. Ryoma knew what the older boy was doing; he didn't live with an incurable pervert and not know a few basic things. Ryoma opened his small mouth, allowing Tezuka's tongue to invade swiftly. The kiss was awkward and hesitant, seeing as this was their first kiss ever, but after a while a certain rhythm and dance was established. 

Ryoma could feel Tezuka's hands kneading the skin around his waist as his own small hands were wrapped about his captain's shoulders and clinging into the soft, brown hair. Air was becoming necessary and both boys found themselves slowly separating. Ryoma let his hang rest against Tezuka's chest as the older boy's hands rested loosely around his waist and his chin gently propped atop his head. 

Tezuka still couldn't believe what just happened. He was trying to regain his proper breathing pattern, but his heart simply would not calm down. He never thought that he would ever have Echizen in his arms, and finally realized that this was the only thing he would ever need on his birthday. 

Ryoma, after catching his own breath, raised his head off Tezuka's chest and looked up at the older boy with a small smirk playing on his lips. Tezuka looked down at him and gave a small smile in return. They stepped out of each other's embrace slowly. 

“I take it we're boyfriends now, right?” asked Ryoma as he took his seat back on Tezuka's bed.

“Aa,” replied Tezuka as he sat next to the tennis prodigy on the bed. 

The rest of the night was spent eating snacks and talking about one another. Both boys took baths and dressed in their pajamas, ready for bed but not entirely sleepy. Whether both knew it or not this was their first sleep over ever. They watched a few tennis matches on Tezuka's computer as the sat side by side on the bed. Before they knew it it was already midnight.

As Ryoma took a look at the clock, stifling his forth yawn that night, he noticed that it was already his boyfriends' (he'd never get used to that!) birthday. He turned slightly to the older boy to find Tezuka already staring at him. 

“Happy Birthday, Kunimitsu,” said Ryoma. During their conversations they decided to call each other by their first names, but only in private, figuring they didn't need the headache they'd be sure to receive if the other regulars ever found out about their relationship.

Ryoma leaned in and kissed Tezuka again, gently pushing his own tongue into the older boy's mouth this time. Tezuka heartedly returned the kiss. 

After breaking it up Tezuka thanked Ryoma. Suddenly Ryoma's eyes went wide.

“What is it?” asked Tezuka as he noticed Ryoma scrambling over to his bag. 

“I forgot that Fuji-sempai told me to give you your gift from him,” replied Ryoma as he pulled out white box with ribbons and a bow. “Here,” he said, handing over the present.

Tezuka took the box warily. With Fuji you never knew. Slowly he undid the ribbon and the wrapping paper, folding it and placing it on his bedside table. Ryoma rolled his eyes at that. “Just open it already,” urged the freshman. Tezuka gave him a reproaching look, but said nothing. Ryoma had to admit that he was curious as to what it was.

Inside the box was something wrapped in tissue paper, while a single note lay on top. Tezuka took the note and read it aloud for Ryoma's benefit.

-X-

Tezuka,

Happy Birthday! Hope you had a wonderful night. Here's a little something that might help make it a little more special. I know you always wanted one. Have fun!

-Fuji

P.S.

Tell Echizen that he can come and pick up Karupin at my house tomorrow.

-X-

“Something you always wanted?” said Ryoma aloud as he peered into the box. Tezuka removed the tissue paper. Inside was small cat ears one could place on the head, a collar and leash, and what looked like a cat tail melded into a pair of short shorts. Tezuka's face became way more heated than before.

“ What is that!?” yelled out Ryoma as he pointed an accusing finger at the ...atrocity...in the box, his own face a cherry red. 

“Well, it seems Fuji but two and two together on this one,” responded Tezuka, his face a normal color now as he calmed down, though the same couldn't be said for Ryoma.

“What do you mean?” asked Ryoma, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to that.

“Well, I always wanted you... and a cat. Seems like Fuji just decided to combine the two.”

Ryoma could feel his mouth hanging open. He normally didn't show this many expressions, but this was Tezuka, his boyfriend, and he felt justified at having his mouth open at the moment.

Tezuka smiled in amusement, leaned over and kissed the expression right off Ryoma's face. 

“You know there is no way I'm going to wear that, right?” said Ryoma, already getting into brat-mode.

“We'll see about that,” said Tezuka as his only warning as he tackled the smaller boy onto the bed.

End.


End file.
